Conquista de la onírica Kadath
by silveriddragon
Summary: Basado en un relato de H.P. Lovecraft Ahora el enemigo es la raza humana.
1. Antecedentes

Antecedentes.- Descripción del ambiente  
  
Agosto de 1938.- Randolph Carter, estudiante de física despierta en el dormitorio del MIT. Queda profundamente impresionado por algunos sucesos dentro de lo que el llama sueños de una ciudad resplandeciente y cuyo atardecer es de lo más hermoso.  
  
Septiembre de 1940.- Un escritor interesado en eventos misteriosos se basa en el caso de Randolph Carter. Se entrevista con él y decide escribir un cuento acerca de su búsqueda de esa ciudad dentro de sus sueños. Su nombre .... Howard Phillips Lovecraft  
  
Diciembre de 2001.- Generales de la milicia de Estados Unidos detienen a un grupo de científicos del MIT. Sus experimentos y comportamiento alarman a la gente a su alrededor. Unos se ven muy cansados después de noches de revisar libros antiguos. Un amigo del científico James Albert advierte a la policía que no son tonterías ya que el mismo fue perseguido por seres extraños venidos del laboratorio. "Están creando mutantes... tal vez son extraterrestres.... por favor saquen todo de ahí...."  
  
Febrero de 2070.- Las potencias aliadas con estados Unidos lanzan la tercera guerra mundial.  
  
Junio de 2178.- La Tierra ha sido devastada por los ataques inconscientes de Estados Unidos y su aliados. Nadie espera sobrevivir, ya casi no hay alimentos. De manera extraña los supervivientes toman conciencia colectiva y deciden ayudarse sin importar raza o credo. La red de información holográfica heredera de Internet los acerca aún en distancias remotas. Las màquinas ayudan a reconstruir una ciudad apenas si para vivir unos años más después de los bombardeos.  
  
Marzo de 2298.- Rodrigo A. Stanton, utiliza las teorías de los científicos de finales del milenio pasado para encontrar una zona habitable por el hombre...., pide desarrollar lo más pronto posible un plan a los científicos expertos en física intercuántica.  
  
Enero de 2300.- Un grupo o secta secreta ha decidido abandonar la Tierra pues ya es inhabitable. La pregunta es ¿a dónde podrían ir?Voltean a ver a su lider Stanton y él dice en una cena con los jefes de las comunidades "Señores, el futuro está en Kadath......" 


	2. Un corazón destrozado?

Capítulo 1.- Un corazón destrozado?  
  
Dos personas están cerca de los cuarteles y laboratorios de la armada de la comunidad de Aleksis.  
  
Un hombre vestido con ropa termica y una mujer de mirada dulce y muy tierna. Siegfried y Freya han pasado una noche fantástica....han ido hasta el muelle... volado en un aerodeslizador hasta casi tocar metaforicamente las estrellas..... ella se veía muy feliz.....el siempre había tenido la sensación de que ese día sería el mejor de su vida.....  
  
Ahora venía lo dificil....como decirle.... que ya no estaría más con ella... su corazón lloraba por dentro con las emociones del recuerdo...no podía concentrarse....sentía la mano de ella , la despedida....  
  
Siegfried.- Hay algo que tengo que decirte... Yo....  
  
Freya.- Shhhh-..... silencio... mira esa luna.... casi pude tomarla con las manos allá arriba y pensaba regalartela en este recuerdo...  
  
Siegfried.- siempre tan tierna amor.... me llevaré entonces esto conmigo  
  
Freya.- se que es tu sueño participar en ese proyecto ultrasecreto...yo me sentiré sola... la verdad es que no quiero que te vayas...  
  
Siegfried,- Bueno si....la verdad.. es que lo hago también por ti ... para tener un lugar seguro ... para dejar esta Tierra ya casi inhabitable... no queda mucho tiempo... quiero que estemos los dos juntos en ese lugar que nos prometió el general Stanton...  
  
Freya.- Lo sé...y por eso me culpo a veces...por ser un poco egoísta... te quiero para mi...  
  
Siegfried.- Y yo te amo....desde ese día en el que te vi en la escuela ....  
  
Freya.- No hagamos más dificil la despedida... Vete ... yo pedire por ti...  
  
Siegfried.- No quiero que sea una despedida triste... (en ese momento la abraza por detrás...) quiero ver en tus ojos la esperanza de un futuro mejor para la raza de nuestros padres y la nuestra... y la de quizá nuestro futuro hijo...  
  
Freya.- Así será....Siegfried... cuando regreses... te estaré esperando con esa cena que tanto te gusta...  
  
Siegfried.- Adiós... nos vemos........cuidate mucho....  
  
Freya.- Adiós... (le grita una vez que está un poco lejos) Ahí va el héroe Siegfried.....a quien yo amo.... 


	3. Rodrigo A Stanton el maquinador

Capítulo 2.- Rodrigo A. Stanton.... el maquinador  
  
El general se pasea de manera silenciosa pero muy activa en su oficina... en una pared tiene muchos dibujos garabateados con gis... también un estante lleno de libros antiguos... Uno tiene el lomo muy gastado... el de "Busqueda de la onírica Kadath" de HP Lovecraft tal parece que lo utiliza diariamente y de manera nerviosa.  
  
Un científico llama a su puerta acompañado de un oficial ...  
  
Científico 1.- General... ha llegado nuestro voluntario... El teniente Siegfried...  
  
Stanton.- Haganlo pasar. Voy a explicarle lo último del proyecto...  
  
Científico 1.- ¿Entonces ...? ¿no le ha dicho?  
  
¿no sabe nada este iluso?  
  
Stanton.- Eso se lo diré ahora...y si no quiere colaborar ...iré yo...  
  
(en eso entra Siegfried y saluda marcialmente al general)  
  
Siegfried.- Señor....soy el voluntario para el proyecto.  
  
Stanton.- Teniente ...sientese por favor  
  
(ambos toman asiento)  
  
Stanton.- Siegfried ... porque ahora te podré llamar así ...quiero preguntarte algo...¿sabes a que has venido?  
  
Siegfried.- Digamos que soy el mejor de la fuerza y quiero explorar o buscar ese lugar prometido para salvar a las raza humana...  
  
Stanton.- Muy bien señor... pero está listo para la verdad  
  
Siegfried.- Estoy listo...dispuesto a lo que sea... o no hubeira aceptado.  
  
Stanton.- Es usted valiente... me agrada... bien le explicaré que es Kadath y donde se encuentra... 


	4. Tres desconocidos

Capítulo 3.- Tres desconocidos  
  
Nekro está dormitando sobre las rocas ...es una montaña muy alta y ha llegado ahí acompañado de Midori y su inseparable y a veces insoportable gato alado Uli-Chan.  
  
Ahí el sol es muy débil... la estrella del día apenas si alumbra de manera siniestra el paisaje...al ambiente es frío...y desolado...como un desierto...  
  
Hace unos días han dejado Kadath... para buscar al oráculo...el antiguo Dios de la ciudad que se camsó y se volvió ermitaño...  
  
Debían escalar la montaña hasta lo más alto y mantenerse en los acantilados hasta que el Dios se dignara a salir diurante la noche y hacer su revelación...  
  
El consejo de ancianos de Kadath los enviaron por extrañas luces en el cielo...como auroras boreales ...señales de mala suerte...  
  
Midori es un ángel caído de alas negras...muy bonita ... pero parece también algo fría y distante... cuando sonríe no sabes si lo hace por gusto o porque trama algo...  
  
Uli.chan se acomoda en una roca y maulla al escuchar el viento contra el acantilado ....  
  
Nekro.- Ya es hora... subamos y esperemos la noche...ya no falta mucho...  
  
Midori.- Es muy arriesgado...si quieres yo espero a ese Dios huraño...  
  
Uli-Chan.- Neee...deja que Nekro lo haga...a el lo mandaron...o lo quieren muerto o es que ese Dios si existe...  
  
Nekro.- No me importa si existe o no... yo quiero ver porque todos dicen que si uno pasa una noche en los acantilados...cambia para siempre....  
  
======================================================================================================================================================  
  
Ha caido la noche...el viento sopla fuerte y la Luna alumbra solo la mitad de la montaña dejando el acantilado en total obscuridad...  
  
Ahí Nekro no puede ver nada pero se aferra con todas sus fuerzas para no caer...mientras Midori hace un vuelo para ver si alguien se acerca... Uli-Chan está sujetando de un pie a Nekro.  
  
Uli-Chan.- Esto es como la ves que retaste a ese Dios ....Melkart...y viste el contenido de su caja de secretos....  
  
Nekro.- No me recuerdes a ese loco... por su culpa todos me rechazan  
  
Uli-Chan.- Jajaja... si hubieras obedecido....no tendrías ironicamente tu único poder mágico...  
  
Midori regresa donde está Nekro... y le habla despacio.-.- A lo lejos una tropa de ghoules devora un cadaver ... tal vez de un ave ....de esas gigantes ....  
  
Son sorprendidos entonces por una luz cegadora..... y la silueta de un hombre vestido con una túnica larga y de color blanco...su barba larga le da un aire de alta magnificencia....  
  
Dios antiguo.- Bienvenido Nekro,,,, Uli-Chan---- Midori...cada día mejor en tus níveas curvas...  
  
Nekro.- Nos has mandado para escuchar tu revelación Dios antiguo...  
  
Dios antiguo.- No eres muy listo niño... eso ya lo sabía.puesto que soy un Dios... Mira .... se aproxima una geurra cruel contra enemigos más allá de tu imaginación...cuyo poder rebasa cualquier cosa que conozcas... y lo más peligroso...ellos lo saben todo...  
  
Nekro.- Yo soy el más fuerte y valiente de mi raza en Kadath... yo la defenderé ¿quienes son? ¿como los reconoceré?  
  
Dios antiguo.- En realidad tu solo a uno te enfrentarás  
  
pero será tan terrible... que temo pierdas la vida... Nekro.... ¿conoces la leyenda de Randolph Carter?  
  
Nekro.- ¿El que se atrevió a retar a Nyarlatothep... el caos supremo para hallar la ciudad de Kadath???  
  
Dios antiguo.- Si...el mismo...eso hace ya mucho tiempo que pasó...pues tus enemigos son de la misma raza...pero ahora poseen más conocimiento ....y también saben que opondremos resistencia... ellos están llenos de ira.... vendrán con odio profundo y no temerán a la muerte  
  
Nekro.- no importa....  
  
Midori.- Yo reté una vez a Dios y por eso estoy aquí....¿cómo sabemos señor que no nos está mintiendo?  
  
Uli-Chan.- Perdonela Dios antiguo....es una blasfema... no le haga caso....  
  
Dios antiguo.- Aún cuando les ocultara algo....La verdad es que los tres deberán cuidar de que no sea ocupada la ciudad por ellos...Haganlo o verán morir a su raza... quizá ya no haya mucho tiempo...en este momento ...miren el cielo...  
  
De nuevo una aurora boreal se ve en el firmamento mientras el dios antiguo se desvanece como si el viento se llevará una estatua de arena..... 


	5. El ángel de la muerte

Capítulo 4.- El ángel de la muerte  
  
Midori y Uli-Chan están peleando. Algo natural entre ellos dos. Revolotean y gritan mientras Nekro camina sobre la arena del desierto  
  
"Al menos con su alboroto ahuyentan a las aves gigantes de esta región... No sé como me fuí a convertir en el tutor de Midori.... era una niña tierna ...pero al retar a Dios .. ya no la reconozco... y Uli-Chan.... me ha seguido porque le salvé los bigotes de caer en los pasadizos internos de la pirámide negra ... jajaja....bien me decían los ancianos....no te quedarás solo...aunque quisieras...."  
  
Uli-Chan grita a toda voz reclamando a Midori:  
  
"Mira aprendiz de bruja.... deberías de estar agradecida por estar con nosotros, nadie te acepta, las mujeres se santiguan con sólo mirarte .... y todo por tu tonta preguntita... ¡existe Dios? jajaja....ahí está la prueba...ángel caído y vanidosa....y mandona.....y .....y......"  
  
Midori estaba a punto de contestarle pero sus ojos verdes ven la proximidad de Kadath... Hay algo parecido a un águila de enormes dimensiones volando a gran velocidad y arremetiendo como lo haría un martín pescador....  
  
Pero lo más impresionante es el fuego encendido por donde pasa....  
  
Está impresionada....y sólo atina a llamar a Nekro....  
  
"Un ángel....sólo puede ser un ángel...Kadath será castigada...por mi culpa...no debí permanecer entre ustedes....perdonenme ....."  
  
El héroe de la ciudad voltea al cielo y el humo negro esparcido lo pone furioso:  
  
"Hemos llegado un poco tarde......"  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Siegfried está conectado a una máquina muy rara...con electrodos sobre su cabeza y en el pecho....  
  
Los científicos monitorean sus signos vitales. El general con los brazos cruzados vé enla pantalla un reporte de su condición.  
  
El teniente puede volar....apenas le tomó unos cuantos segundos acostumbrarse a su nueva habilidad... y armado hasta los dientes .... el peso no le incomoda....  
  
Saca un arma y acercandose a cierta distancia dispara a los que regresan del templo después de dejar sus ofrendas y pedir por sus niños pequeños...  
  
Una familia viene platicando de sus planes para el día siguiente.... pero no se llevarán a cabo... Siegfried dispara sobre ellos ...está como poseído ....sólo vé los cadaveres ...como caen...como sangran una sustancia azul.....como van angustiandose.......  
  
Un buen soldado aprovecha el ataque sorpresa y arroja granadas en un edificio de columnas altas y un capitel...semejante a las iglesias de Europa del Este.  
  
Los habitantes no comprenden nada.... pero piensan ....tal vez es Nyarlatothep.... tal vez ha vuelto el señor ...el caos reptante... y viene a reclamarnos... viene a llevarnos a su lugar allá en las nubes... en los agujeros negros donde la locura forma a sus hijos ... donde los dioses antiguos temen caer... a donde Randolph Carter llegó gracias a su amigo del reino más allá del crepúsculo...  
  
El aparente ángel exterminador sigue su labor... Consciente de que sólo es el inicio y para armar un caos....se retira... dejando una estela de muerte...  
  
Pero justo antes de salir... ve a lo lejos a un gato alado irse contra de él...  
  
Dispara una....dos ...tres veces... lo derriba ...  
  
Se va... esto es sólo un vuelo de prueba... Después regresará para acabar con todos..... 


	6. Al dìa siguiente

Capítulo 5.- Al dìa siguiente  
  
El general complacido con una sonrisa en la boca mira a través de la ventana de su oficina. Toma un cigarrillo y lo enciende de forma pausada, sin prisa...saborea cada momento,,, exhala el humo de manera casi estudiada como lo hace cualquier jefe consciente de todas las variables sobre su tablero de ajedrez. Mover una pieza y provocar la acciòn, inducirla, pero jamás controlarla.  
  
Rodrigo A. Stanton contempla el raquítico amanecer con manchas azules sobre el cielo. Los oficiales moviendose para instaalr una de esas màquinas ciclotrónicas dentro de un hangar. El teniente Siegfried comienza a abrir los ojos. Está un poco aturdido, aunque recuerda todo. El ataque a la ciudad extraña, la gente con marcas en el cuerpo, los gritos de dolor.  
  
Siegfried.- General. Como observación: ellos no tienen ejército. No están organizados. Podemos atacar esta misma noche de nuevo. Esta vez con un gran número de soldados. No hay resistencia...acabemos con ellos. Tenía razón....son demonios...engendros salidos quizá del infierno. No merecen vivir.  
  
Stanton.- Sólo necesitamos de usted para tomar la ciudad. Llevar a un ejército entero o siquiera una tropa es muy costoso. El futuro de la humanidad está en sus manos teniente. ¿Dígame, se siente asustado?  
  
Siegfried.- De ninguna manera. Esos seres de aspecto demoniaco no me causan temor. Ahora mismo podría ir para estudiar mejor el terreno. Quiero esta vez alcanzar un complejo lleno de gente que ví en mi primera incursión.  
  
Stanton.- Pienselo bien... Esta vez estarán esperandolo. Ya no es lo mismo. Sólo por si acaso esta vez le seguiremos con el monitor y si algo falla yo lo seguiré de cerca. Estoy acostumbrado a operaciones de rescate.  
  
En otro lugar de la comunidad de Alecsis ....Freya despierta abrazada fuertemente de las sábanas. Extraña mucho a Siegfried. Y mira en su mano el anillo de compromiso.... ¿regresará?  
  
En el bosque alrededor de la ciudad de Kadath, en el santuario de los gatos alados hijos todos de loas antiguos gatos de los bosques... El príncipe ha sido herido... es atendido por curanderos. El jefe de la comunidad le advirtió que no se acercará al lugar del aatque ...pero como siempre no obedeció.  
  
Los tres viajeros llegan a la ciudad y ven a la gente asustada. Describen a un ángel sin alas y de ropas negras. Iba detrás de la gente marcando su espalda con hierros ardientes. Ya no se levantaban. El fuego consumía aún varios edificios y el templo. Muchos ya pensaban en irse de ahí...hasta el reino del crepúsculo.  
  
Quizá el rey de ese lugar les daría protección de semejente ser. Midori se hace muchas preguntas. Uli-Chan sabe perfectamente....Nekro tiene la certeza.  
  
Habitante de Kadath.- Ustedes tres.... ustedes tres malditos....seguramente trajeron a Nyarlatothep a nuestra casa. Vayanse... Miserable Nekro con tu ojo en la palma de la mano....Uli-Chan profanador de tumbas y el ángel caído....Por ustedes venían y miren ... mataron a mis hijos por su culpa.  
  
La gente entonces se les va encima y nuestros protagonistas deben huir.  
  
Al escapar los tres se separan. Uli-Chan llega a su patria..el bosque alrededor de kadath....Nekro dentro de una cueva y Midori ve a un personaje extraño en el desierto.  
  
Le causa curiosidad y desciende para hablar con él.  
  
Midori.- Buenos días, forastero.... de dónde vienes?  
  
Forastero.- ....  
  
Midori.- Eres muy callado... Te persigue alguien??  
  
Forastero ......  
  
Midori.- Hola!!! Tienes miedo de este ángel caído???  
  
Forastero.- ........  
  
Midori.- Eres un maleducado. Al menos devuelveme el saludo.  
  
Forastero.- Agachate....  
  
Midori.- ¿Qué?  
  
El forastero entonces toma de un ala a Midori y la jala. Justo en el momento antes de que sea llevada por un ave gigante.  
  
Forastero.- Eres una imbecil...Casi te llevan a su nido para comerte.  
  
Midori.- mmm.... eres muy hábil... ¿de dónde vienes? ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
  
Forastero.- De muy lejos. ¿Ves esas montañas? Aún faltarían eones para llegar. Quiero conocer una ciudad llamada Kadath. Dicen que ahí podré sanar mis heridas.  
  
Midori.- ¿Heridas? ¿Te atacaron los dioses como a mi?  
  
Forastero.- Si...estoy enfermo. ¿Puedes decirme como llegar?  
  
Midori.- En este momento debo regresar por unos amigos. Nos separamos sin querer.  
  
Forastero.- Gracias. Eres una buena persona. Me recuerdas a una niña de donde vengo. Era muy despierta y me animó a declararme a la que ahora será mi esposa.  
  
Midori.- Tu me recuerdas a Nekro. Un estúpido loco, arrogante, pero de buenos sentimientos.  
  
Forastero.- jajajaja....ya hablamos como si fueramos amigos de mucho tiempo. Tengo hambre... ¿Quieres algo de carne?  
  
Midori.- ¿Carne? Yo no puedo comer carne.  
  
Forastero.- Bueno....tu te lo pierdes. Es deliciosa. Para sobrevivir me gusta cazar mi alimento.  
  
En tanto en la cueva de Nekro, éste se dispone a tomar una siesta. Está cansado de caminar toda la madrugada para llegar y encontrar un desastre.  
  
Uli-Chan en cambio está ya enterado de la muerte del príncipe de los de su raza. Su mejor amigo. Su último deseo fué otorgarle el bastón de mando a su amigo de toda la vida. 


	7. Un plan

Capítulo 6.- Un plan.  
  
El pueblo de los gatos alados del bosque ahora están organizados en filas de 20. Esperan una señal de su nuevo jefe. Su discurso es bastante raro:  
  
"Acompañé a un Silf a lo alto de la montaña donde vive el dios antiguo , el oráculo de la ciudad. Escuché la advertencia de una guerra por venir. Los Silf son gente muy pacífica.  
  
Antes eran temidos por su fiereza. Sus antepasados dominaron el valle y sometieron a a las bestias para erigir un lugar de construcciones fantásticas, torres altas para resguardarse y cuidar el territorio.  
  
Sus templos a los ancestros están llenos de tesoros, de joyas traídas de lugares lejanos, sus mercancías llegaban por el río o en caravanas. Ese esplendor se puede acabar. Junto con ellos nosotros podemos morir.  
  
Si deciden seguirme a la guerra no esperen a combatir a seres como los conocemos. No tienen fuertes tentáculos, no cambian de color, no se convierten en brumas. Aparten todo eso de sus mentes. Según las descripciones es un ser volador.  
  
Pero no tiene alas... lanza piezas de metal ardiente para acabar con sus enemigos... Podemos montar guardia alrededor de la ciudad y esperarlo. Quiero emboscarlo. ¿Quién está conmigo?"  
  
Todos levantan sus alas impacientes y maullan en señal de aprobación.  
  
El forastero llega a los límites de la ciudad por el lado del río. Contrata a un barquero y cruza. Llega a una especie de parque de descanso. Midori en cambio lo deja ahí y va a la cueva de Nekro.  
  
En la cueva el Silf despierta ....otra vez tuvo esa pesadilla en la que un grupo de Ghoules lo devora. Siente una mano tocandole el hombro.  
  
Nekro.- Te tardaste en regresar. Tienes el aspecto de una mujer. Pero sigues siendo una niña. De seguro te entretuviste jugando con los animales del bosque.  
  
Midori.- No... te equivocas. Conocí a un forastero muy ágil. Casi me atrevería a pensar ...es tu vivo retrato. Hasta es callado, meditabundo, y .... muy guapo....  
  
Nekro.- Le prometí a tus padres cuidarte hasta tu mayoría de edad. No es tiempo aún de elgir esposo Midori.  
  
Midori.- Sólo digo que me gusta. No estoy diciendo tal cosa.  
  
Nekro.- Mirate. Deberías de vivir con alguien más normal.... Un perseguido como yo..  
  
Midori.- Algo estás haciendo bien. Los ancianos te dan su amistad. Eres el único al que le hablan.  
  
Nekro.- Si..... me hablan porque saben de mis poderes ... sólo por eso.  
  
Midori.- ¿Y tu gato alegre?  
  
Nekro.- Uli-Chan.... lo perdí...debe andar por ahí jugando como siempre. Inmaduro como todos mis amigos.  
  
Midori.- Y tú muy adulto. Si te vas de juerga cada que puedes. Y la mujer que te vi el otro día... no era una doncella.  
  
El Silf toma del cuello a Midori.- A Istar la respetas!!!! Es la mujer que amo...  
  
Midori.- Ajá... Nekro va a ser tu perdición!!!...fíjate ...ella es una hija de mercaderes, su futuro es ser parte del consejo. Tú un perseguido por la sociedad de los Silf. No te conviene. ¿Qué van a decir sus padres?  
  
Uli-Chan entra a la cueva.  
  
Uli-chan.- Bonita familia!!! ^_^ Nada más me desparezco un rato y los dos ya se están peleando. Antes eran los grandes compañeros... uno cuidando al otro ... la guerra nos cambio...no hay duda.  
  
Nekro.- Gato con bigotes de alambre.... ¿Dónde estabas?  
  
Uli-Chan.- En el pueblo donde nací... mataron al príncipe de mi comunidad. Y ahora yo soy el líder. Planeo esperar a ese ángel exterminador.. con un grupo de gatos alados.  
  
Nekro.- Mmmm....ahora hasta debo decirte "Su majestad" jajajaja...y antes eras mi mascota...  
  
Uli-chan.- Aún te debo la vida Nekro. Por eso he venido a invitarte a participar.  
  
Midori.- Contra ese ángel no podremos hacer nada con simples lanzas o usando las uñas.  
  
Uli-Chan.- ¿Y entonces bruja?  
  
Midori.- Necesitamos el poder de un dios. ¿Porqué no convocamos uno?  
  
Nekro.- Liberar a un dios con la ayuda de los ancianos... tal vez sea la solución. Aunque eso nos gane la condenación como a ti. 


	8. Día 2

Capítulo 7.- Día 2.  
  
Siegfried ya se ha puesto su traje con las armas agregadas. Sólo se concentra un poco para comenzar a volar. Tiene en mente acabar con todos esos seres deformes. Le dan asco. Su sola presencia es repulsiva. Toma la ametralladora y baja hasta una especie de plaza con una estatua representando a un pez-rana.  
  
Dispra sobre la gente de manera rápida.  
  
Levanta su vuelo y arroja bombas a los lados de un edificio.  
  
Los silf corren en direcciones diversas.. tratan de huir de los escombros, de los derrumbes y de ese exterminador.  
  
Una niña grita:  
  
"mamá , mamá....dónde estás??? Tengo miedo..."  
  
El teniente no tiene piedad y dispara a todo el conjunto de gente corriendo. Una granada cae cerca de un templo.  
  
Ahora decide subir a lo más alto y elegir otro blanco. La luna aún es llena y da un ambiente tétrico. Una mujer conduce a unos seres parecidos a caballos de patas más gruesas y hocico alargado. Entonces entiende.... El suministro de alimentos debe ser para un mercado...y lo busca...  
  
Arroja proyectiles a ese lugar...ahora arde en llamas.  
  
Un gran reloj de Sol recibe también varios proyectiles más.  
  
Estaba a punto de arremeter con balas.... cuando ve a lo lejos de nuevo a un gato alado....  
  
Es Uli-Chan con su legión... Se aproximan por ambos flancos...  
  
Siegfried no sabe a donde disparar...lo superan en número. Decide bajar al suelo...  
  
Los gatos se le echan encima... lo quieren despedazar.  
  
Pero antes de llegar a él....Siegfried toma un dispositivo del tamaño de una aguja... lo arroja al suelo y emite una luz cegadora...Los gatos están momentaneamente ciegos.  
  
Se eleva de nuevo solo para comenzar a disparar sobre los gatos ciegos....  
  
Otro grupo se le echa encima... Ahora solo se vale de sus manos para golpearlos. Toma a uno del cuello y lo arroja contra el grupo. Uno intenta seguirle de cerca pero recibe una rafaga de balas.  
  
Siegfried.- Maldición!!! por eso deseaba una tropa. Me acabarán con su mayoría....  
  
Ahora como poseído toma dos pistolas largas y dispara a su alrededor ràpidamente antes de ser rodeado completamente...  
  
Justo entonces vé algo parecido a una alucinación....Un ángel ...una mujer con alas negras y una espada ...  
  
Midori.- Bienvenido ángel del exterminio....Mi nombre es Midori y esta espada es llamada de la obscuridad....  
  
Siegfried.- Un demonio más para matar.  
  
Midori se acerca peligrosamente sin medir el peligro. Pero es parte del plan...  
  
desde abajo Nekro monta a un dragón de color azul......muy jóven...  
  
y desde atrás los gatos alados con Ulichan al frente.....  
  
Siegfried se siente acorralado....es hora de usar el arma secreta...  
  
Apreita un botón en su traje y lo comienza a cubrir una armadura flexible...  
  
Saca una espada también y enfrenta a Midori...  
  
Los gatos alados desde atrás reciben la orden de esperar...  
  
Nekro.- No....no....Midori...no lo hagas!!!!  
  
Las espadas chocan.... la de la obscuridad se parte... la de Siegfried traspasa la guardia... pero no asesta un golpe de lleno...solo una herida en el hombro...  
  
Midori cae....Nekro la salva montado en el dragón.  
  
Los gatos alados notan la armadura...saben que no hay nada que hacer... sólo tratar de perseguirlo...  
  
Lo persiguen por entre varios lugares...evitan los edificios y las torres...  
  
En una de ellas está Istar viendo por la ventana la evolución de la batalla.  
  
Istar.- Ese era Nekro montado en DeepBlue.  
  
Ojalá esté bien.  
  
Sirviente.- Señorita apartese...ahí viene el engendro del infierno...  
  
Efectivamente...unos instantes después pasa Siegfried arrojando proyectiles a su paso y detrás una corriente de gatos furiosos.  
  
Istar.- Hasta ayer todo era felicidad.. ¿Será verdad? ¿es un castigo?  
  
Entra a su cuarto un anciano con un báculo plateado.  
  
Anciano.- Istar...señorita... ¿Sabe donde encontrar a Nekro? Soy del consejo de ancianos. Debo decirle algo urgente. 


	9. El extraño forastero

Capítulo 8.- El extraño forastero.  
  
Nekro monatdo en DeepBlue ahora persigue a Siegfried... casi lo alcanza...  
  
Siegfried no se deja sorprender dispara al dragón.  
  
El dragón lanza fuego por su boca... pero gracias a la armadura el daño es mínimo.  
  
El Silf se atreve a seguirlo por todos lados...  
  
Los gatos alados inetntan cerrarle el paso al bosque.  
  
Siegfried no ve otra solución...desciende pues ya casi no tiene armas.  
  
Los dos ahora están de frente.....Nekro baja del dragón...  
  
Nekro.- Pues un ángel no eres... nos hubeiras acabado a todos con tu poder.  
  
Siegfried.- No lo soy... vengo a ocupar este lugar en nombre de la raza humana.  
  
nekro.- ¿Te ha mandado el dios supremo?  
  
Siegfried.- El Dios supremo...si....él quiere acabar con ustedes.  
  
Nekro.- Esa armadura es buena... Nunca vi una mejor. Dime te gustaría pelear contra mi...  
  
Siegfried.- No seas imbécil... Te derrotaré fácilmente.  
  
Nekro.- Inténtalo.  
  
El humano no soporta verlo así parado frente a él... Sac una pistola y dispara.  
  
El Silf ni siquiera se mueve pone la palma de la mano al frente, un ojo en su centro se abre.  
  
Siegfried.- ¿Qué demonios es eso?  
  
Nekro.- Con esto puedo evitar cualquier ataque. Es el castigo del dios Melkart por atreverme a mirar el contenido de us caja de secretos. Ahora pagarás por las heridas de Midori....  
  
Saca una espada corta de sus ropas.  
  
Siegfried.- JAJAJAJA...no me hagas reir... y esa cosa...te va a salvar????  
  
Nekro.- No lo juzques a la ligera...  
  
Al recitar unas palabras la hoja de la espada comienza a verse de un color negro obscuro...  
  
Nekro.- Ahora ... conoce a la espada maldita.  
  
Los dos corren uno contra el otro. Nekro salta ....ligeramente adelantado.....pues Siegfried ta,bién lo hace.  
  
Al chocar ambas espadas, las hojas se distorsionan en el punto donde se tocan.  
  
Siguen en el duelo....no se le vé un final...  
  
Nekro.- Peleas para acabar con nosotros... El oráculo tiene razón...sólo hay odio en tí.  
  
Siegfried.- No...peleo para sobrevivir....para acabar con los demonios de estos lugares...  
  
Nekro.- Aún así...no eres rival... Tu técnica apesta...  
  
Siegfried.- Pobre demonio descompuesto...yo soy superior. Tú en cambio no eres nada...  
  
Dicho esto toma la espada y se la encaja en la pierna  
  
Siegfried.- Estás acabado....  
  
Antes de cortar la cabeza de Nekro....el extraño forastero que conoció Midori teletransporta a Nekro cerca de Istar.  
  
Siegfried se queda confundido....  
  
Los gatos alados y el dragón se le echan encima... pero no le duran mucho ... utilizando su velocidad y la espada ...  
  
El extraño forastero estaba viendo la escena desde detrás de una columna...en un templo...y sólo bastó un movimiento de su mano para salvar a Nekro. 


	10. Ambos estan a salvo

Capítulo 9.- Ambos estan a salvo  
  
Siegfried es rescatado justo a tiempo... la máuina lo regresa poco a poco a su estado consciente...  
  
El general tiene una mueca de desaprobación.  
  
General.- Todo iba bien....hasta la llegada de esos extraños seres. Los comunes no tienen poderes como esa mujer con alas o ese con un ojo en la palma de la mano. Los gatos alados no son problema.  
  
Teniente.- Señor. eran demasiados...me superaban en número... es mejor si llevamos la próxima vez al menos una nave...o una tropa...  
  
General.- Todo a su tiempo amigo....ahora ya conocemos un poco más al enemigo. necesito tiempo para elegir quien lo acompañará.  
  
Teniente.- Mientras.... puedo solicitar permiso...  
  
Genral.- De acuerdo.. Tomese el tiempo de una semana... No pasará nada interesante ....y mucha gente seleccionada... Sólo responda a los cuestionamientos de nuestros científicos...  
  
Teniente.- Bien...señor...me retiro.  
  
Nekro aún no puede entender como se salvó...en un momento a manos de ese sujeto... Al otro en la casa de Istar.  
  
Istar.- ¿estás bien mi vida?  
  
Nekro.- Si...sólo un poco impresionado ... ¿cómo llegué aquí?  
  
Anciano.- No lo sabemos...sólo apareciste.. alguien de allá arriba te está cuidando.  
  
Nekro.- El Dios supremo...si existe.. .debería salvarnos de ese ente...  
  
Porque yo no puedo. Midori ya está lastimada.... jamás vi a alguien derrotar tan fácilmente a la espada de la obscuridad... su rapidez... su armadura...  
  
Anciano.- Parece invencible. Pero ... no lo es completamente... Hoy en la tarde se nos apareció un sujeto misterioso. Dice que no perdamos la fé ...la ayuda pronto llegará.  
  
Istar.- Mi padre me dijo que está cerca el día en e que nuestra raza sea destruida...Tengo miedo...  
  
Nekro.- Me siento inútil...No le pude hacer nada...  
  
Anciano.- Tal vez...tienes razón...no hay mucho por hacer... sólo esperar...  
  
Sin embargo afuera se oyen gritos de júbilo...  
  
Los gatos alados y el dragón han hecho huir al ángel del exterminio.  
  
Uli-Chan los encabeza:  
  
"Lo conseguimos... lo superamos en número....ya estaba cansado....lo hemos derrotado.....La próxima vez lo atacaremos igual...es sólo uno"  
  
Istar se alegra..... Al menos ya sabemos como controlarlo...si la batalla es uno a uno el ganará ...pero no puede contra todos a la vez.  
  
Nekro.- Si....buen plan...¿porqué no lo pensé?  
  
Anciano.- Será porqué eres obstinado y arrogante??? 


	11. Relato del viajero

Capítulo 10.- Relato del viajero  
  
Nekro.- ¿Deepblue, dónde está Midori?  
  
DeepBlue.- No lo sé. La había dejado en los jardines del templo. Después de la batalla la anduve buscando y...  
  
Istar.- ¿Crees que se la haya llevado?  
  
Nekro.- ahhhhh...... si se la llevó, lo descuartizo.  
  
En alguna parte del desierto Midori siente un dolor profundo en el hombro. Cerca de una hoguera una persona cuece hierbas con olor fuerte semejantes al eucalipto pero de un color rojizo.  
  
Forastero.- Señorita Midori. Con estas hierbas estará mejor.  
  
Midori.- Me duele mucho. ¿Dónde estamos?  
  
Forastero.- En medio del desierto. La traje para hacerla descansar. Le debía un favor. Me gusta corresponder a la gente que me ayuda.  
  
Midori.- Tu estás siguiendonos???  
  
Forastero.- mmm....pues si... mis intenciones son..... mmm.... no....aún no es tiempo de decirlo.  
  
Midori.- Este dolor es insoportable.  
  
Forastero.- De donde vengo, ninguna mujer es tan bonita como tú.  
  
Midori lo queda viendo con ojos de precaución... sospecha es un libidinoso.  
  
El forastero termina de aplicar la medicina y se aleja para esntarse un poco lejos y mirar las estrellas.  
  
Forastero.- ¿Sabes? Desde donde vengo se ven las mismas estrella , sólo que dispuestas de diferente forma. Unas se ven más azules, otras más rojas....y esa muy brillante se ve más pequeña. Esa luna es muy semejante. Tengo la sensación de conocer este lugar a la perfección. Miro y vuelvo a mirar y más convencido estoy.  
  
Midori.- Hablas con palabras huecas. ¿De qué te sirve contemplar esas cosas? ¿Eres un sacerdote o un mago?  
  
Forastero.- jajaja.... para nada. En mi país muchos desean convertrse en caballeros. Yo ....huí para alejarme. Buscar nuevos conceptos e ideas. Incluso mirar de forma diferente las cosas más sencillas. Unos me llaman artista, otros un simple loco.  
  
Midori.- No eres común...sabes de medicina. Hablas raro. ¿Qué son los caballeros?  
  
Forastero.- perdón. Olvidaba que aquí no existen los caballos y por ende la caballería ni pensarlo.  
  
Midori.- Quiero regresar con Nekro.  
  
Forastero.- Necesitas dormir.... para conciliar el sueño nada como una buena historia. Te contaré.  
  
Hace mucho tiempo, yo era un jóven aprendiz o escudero. deseaba cin todas mis fuerzas convertirme en caballero. Caballero es una persona que toma a un castillo o auna aldea bajo su protección. Es elegido por su valor, su fuerza y su verdad. Estaba muy entusiasmado con esa idea. El rey o jefe total del pueblo de donde vengo era muy valiente. Unificó al territorio alrededor de sus tierras . Trajo paz. Yo estaba inspirado por los relatos de un caballero muy noble y fuerte. Su nombre era Kentaro de Fukoa. Un día el mago y consejero del rey y la reina los traicionó. Quería obtener el poder. No lo consiguió pero maldijo al rey. No podía salir del castillo o fortaleza o lugar donde viven lo reyes.  
  
Forastero.- Muchos perdieron la esperanza...menos la reina. También llegaron noticias de un lugar a donde podían ir en busca de una cura para el rey. Kentaro convocó a un torneo y trajo a los más valientes caballeros y magos de la región para acompañar en su viaje a ese lugar. Yo fuí entre los elegidos. Y....  
  
Midori se quedó dormida ....o el relato del forastero era muy aburrido o inentendible para ella....o quizá tenía razón...nada como una historia para encontrar algo de consuelo....  
  
=================================================================================================================================================================  
  
El anciano, Istar, Nekro y Uli-Chan siguen discutiendo la forma de enfrentarse nuevamente al enemigo.  
  
Nekro.- ¿Porqué ataca sólo por las noches?  
  
Uli-Chan.- Eso es irrelevante. Quizá duerme de día o nos quiere tomar por sorpresa en un ataque diurno.  
  
Anciano.- Mmmm...y si mejor conseguimos la ayuda de algún dios antiguo.  
  
Istar.- ¿Eso no va contra los designios del Dios Supremo? ¿No seremos castigados?  
  
Nekro.- Quizá...pero lo mismo pensaba Midori. No es lo mismo combatir así nada más y con la protección de un Dios.....  
  
Uli-Chan.- ¿Y a cuál despertamos?  
  
Istar.- Despierten a la diosa reina de la inteligencia y la sofisticación... Esa me gusta mucho ^_^  
  
Anciano.- Inteligencia ...de eso no encuentras mucha por aquí...jajajaja pero desearía mejor a un dios sabio y fuerte...  
  
Uli-Chan.- ¿Qué tal si despertamos a los encerrados en las pirámides?  
  
Nekro.- Aprende de tus errores Uli.Chan. Casi te quedas adentro y ahora vas de nuevo ahí. Mejor dime si quieres el tesoro ...  
  
Istar.- Nop...no se me ocurre ninguno... El de la medicina y el comercio no se vé muy fuerte...  
  
Anciano.- ¿Y si convocamos al Dios supremo?  
  
Todos se quedan con cara de O_o  
  
Todos.- Nooooo...nadie lo ha logrado...es una tontería...  
  
Istar.- sólo sabemos que existe, por los ancianos del consejo  
  
Nekro.- es una pérdida de tiempo. Mejor al caos reptante Nyarlatothep. Él expulso a Randolph Carter...  
  
Uli-Chan.- El dios jaguar de las selvas obscuras ya no se le ha visto...y está muy lejos el santuario....yo creo que es mejor.  
  
Anciano.- Tenemos muchas ideas sueltas... ¿decidimos a suertes?  
  
El gato alado esperaba una decisión más prudente del anciano.  
  
Lo echaron a suertes y ganó la convocación a Nyarlatothep.  
  
Nekro.- Yo se donde encontrarlo. Puedo ir con alguien más....iría con Midori pero no está...  
  
Istar.- Iré contigo ...  
  
Uli-Chan.- Con la ayuda de DeepBlue y el ejército de bestias podemos ahuyentar de nuevo a ese tal Siegfried.  
  
Nekro.- Nos llamó demonios... ¿Su aspecto es de un demonio...?  
  
Anciano.- Esa apreciación es meramente subjetiva... Lo vemos distinto y él nos vé distintos a nosotros.  
  
Istar.- ¿nos vamos de una vez?  
  
Nekro.- Si....es mejor irnos de una vez.... 


	12. La historia de Nekro

Capítulo 11.- La historia de Nekro  
  
Ya llevan casi dos días caminando por el desierto y en los límites con las montañas alguien los va siguiendo.  
  
La hija de mercaderes Istar parece más una niña inocente, bajo el cuidado de Nekro. Sin embargo, hay entre ellos un ambiente muy limpio, ninguno de netre los de Kadath hubiera esperado una actitud así de ese maldito Silf.  
  
van platicando de la vida de Nekro...el calor los obliga a distraerse para no perder la cordura entre una vista de arena y más arena.  
  
Nekro.- Fué una luna llena...lo recuerdo bien. Bien alta ...allá en el cielo. Es raro, no lo esperaba. Melkart quizá olvidó guardar la caja de secretos, yo simplemente la tomé en mis manos. Unos minutos antes pasé por la puerta prohibida con el sello de la familia Thylios. Y vi algo .....no...mejor no te platico eso....  
  
Istar.- Anda...ahora me lo cuentas... ¿qué viste eh?  
  
Nekro.- Fue como ver todas las épocas en un sólo momento...aunque tranquilo....mi respiración se agitó... tener tanto conocimiento en un segundo... y al instante siguiente la cara de Melkart reclamandome ....  
  
Istar.- Entonces te castigó con ese extraño ojo en tu mano.... Pero a mi me gustas por como eres... tu ojo en la mano es como una marca de tus aventuras....=)  
  
Nekro.- Si....que mal que tus pádres no piensen lo mismo... y desde entonces viví como un buscador de tesoros... o protegiendo a la gente más extraña venida de tierras lejanas.... ya te conté de mis peripecias en estas montañas....  
  
Nuestro protagonista es interrumpido por una voz conocida...  
  
Hashi.- jejejej ejeje jejeje  
  
Hoooooola........Nekro y una linda niña.....  
  
ooooorale.....quien fuera rayo de sol para tocar tiernamente tan excelsa y exquisita construccón de la naturaleza......  
  
Nekro.- Eh? yo te conozco.....  
  
eres....  
  
el oráculo de Kadath....  
  
¿qué hace s aquí?????  
  
Hashi.- Mmmm.....he venido a ayudarte Silf de pacotilla....ya me enteré de tu derrota... tonto, tonto, tonto....  
  
Nekro.- Si me hubieras explicado con más detalle todo.... pero no...eres tan críptico...  
  
Istar.- Es usted un anciano muy amable....  
  
Nekro.- O_o.... todavía le haces fiesta...  
  
Istar.- Me gustó el cumplido...y se parece a mi abuelito  
  
Hashi.- Waaaa...estoy a tus ordenes....querida Istar...  
  
Nekro.- bueno ya!!!!! cómo nos vas a ayudar?  
  
Hashi.- Quiero ser tu maestro....mmm... un momento... eso debería ser al revés... pídeme ser mi discípulo..  
  
(Con una mano Hashi toma el cuerpo de Nekro como si fuera una marioneta y lo pone de rodillas)  
  
Hashi.- Así está mejor. Sóo por tratarse de ti...te acepto..^_^  
  
Istar.- Ohhh...ahora eres discípulo de un dios antiguo...  
  
Nekro.- Yo... ahhh gracias...  
  
¿cómo estuvo eso? me han confundido =S  
  
Hashi.- Está todo claro. Te enseñaré a manejar tu magia... El ojo en tu mano posee un gran poder ...y sólo lo utilizas para detener ataques....con razón Siegfried te hizo pedacitos ñeñeñeñeñe  
  
Nekro.- Pero...vamos a convocar a Nyarlatothep...  
  
Hashi.- Bueno...algo de conocimiento no te hará daño....  
  
(entre pensamientos ...Hashi se imagina a Istar atendiendolo mientras van camino al santuario del caos reptante) 


	13. El entrenamiento de Midori

Capítulo 12.- El entrenamiento de Midori  
  
Ahora el forastero está en una de las orillas del lago Ernak, colindante con el bosque. Toma un pesado martillo y va amoldando el metal caliente con la ayuda de un herrero.  
  
El metal al rojo vivo despide una fosforencia muy notoria en una mañana de neblina...  
  
Cuando terminan su trabajo. El forastero toma la espada con las tenazas y la baña en un poco de agua.  
  
Forastero.- Nos ha costado trabajo.. Esta espada de la obscuridad era muy débil para los enemigos. Ahora la hoja es más resistente y un poco más ligera. Debo irme... Y recuerda...ni una palabra de que estuve aquí.  
  
Herrero.- Fué un trato. Usted es un forastero. Yo un simple herrero.  
  
El ángel caído aún no puede levantarse completamente. Le duele mucho el hombro al incorporarse o intentar volar.  
  
Midori.- ¿Dónde estarán Necro y Uli-Chan? Ya pasaron 5 días y este forastero no me lleva a ningún lado....bajo pretexto de no lastimarme.  
  
(El forastero llega a la parte donde está Midori)  
  
Forastero.- Ya despertaste...Mmmm...bueno te traje de desayunar... Un guiso de vegetales preparado por una cocinera excelente... ¿Aparte de hierbas...qué otra cosa comes?  
  
Midori.- Sólo vegetales y hierbas...algunos hongos.... la carne me hace daño.  
  
Forastero.- Un castigo del Dios supremo. ¿verdad?  
  
Midori.- Si... ¿ya sabes algo de mis amigos?  
  
Forastero.- El gato está en su aldea con un dragón... cuidan la ciudad. El silf se ha ido con Istar a convocar un dios ¿Tu sabes de eso de los dioses paganos?  
  
Midori.- Ciertamente Necro conoce a unos cuantos. ¿Puedes llevarme con Necro? Si está con Istar....ella sólo le traerá problemas.  
  
Forastero.- ¿Y si te enseño a pelear mejor con la espada? Tu enemigo es hábil. Si yo te enseñara...  
  
Midori.- Ahhh!!! ¿Y porque no nos ayudaste a matarlo?  
  
Forastero.- MMmmm...porque de todas formas vendrían más... Pienso es mejor hacer un grupo contra ellos...Depender sólo de Necro o de mi es peligroso.  
  
Midori.- ¿Quién eres tú? Siempre me evades esa pregunta.  
  
Forastero.- Yo.......  
  
El forastero es interrumpido por un grupo de serpientes silbando detrás de Midori.  
  
Forastero.- Anda..... Eres propensa a accidentes con animales... primero con esas aves gigantescas y ahora las serpientes...  
  
(El forastero utiliza sus dagas para eliminar a las serpientes)  
  
Forastero.- Ya está... Mañana estarás mucho mejor con esta medicina. Después quiero empezar un ligero entrenamiento con la espada.  
  
Midori.- Eres muy extraño. ¿Cómo se que no intentas hacerme algo malo?  
  
Forastero.- ¿Tienes opción? Puedes irte en cuanto te sientas bien. Pero yo me sentiré profundamente decepcionado de que no me des una oportunidad de mostrarte mis habilidades. Si aprendes bien, puedes ir con Nekro sin problemas....así en tu condición actual...tu también serías un estorbo.....no.....serías peor a Istar.  
  
Midori.- Razonas de manera fría y obscura. Te pareces a Necro, no hay duda. ¿Son parientes? 


	14. ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Capítulo 13.- ¿Quiénes son ellos?  
  
El oráculo de Kadath va viendo descaradamente el trasero de Istar... Nekro intenta evitarlo al abrazarla...  
  
Istar.- ¿Falta mucho para llegar al santuario?  
  
Nekro.- Como tres días. Te va a gustar la vista desde arriba. Podemos ver casi todo el desierto y la selva obscura.  
  
Hashi.- ¿Nekro ya practicaste la magia de invocación?  
  
Nekro.- Ayer estuve intentando eso de la concentración alrededor de los elementos etéreos. Se me dificulta aún comprender lo de los siete planos astrales....  
  
Hashi.- Primero lo primero. La concentración.  
  
Istar.- Mira...un pueblito muy pintoresco.... al pie de esa montaña. n_n  
  
Nekro.- Podríamos descansar y dormir una pequeña siesta...Nos hace falta asearnos también.  
  
Hashi.- Siiiiiiiiii wahoooooooooo...... vamos a comer ese guiso de galopante en caldo....yam yam yam  
  
================================  
  
Dentro de una posada improvisada una señora muy atenta sirve a todos el guiso de galopante. Van a sus habitaciones.... En el baño común se asean.  
  
Pero un grupo de personas los mira de reojo.  
  
Son muy altos y corpulentos. El más grande trae un cascabel amarrado a una cinta de colores. Acercandose lentamente detiene a Nekro.  
  
Nersh.- Buenas tardes maldito silf.... ¿cómo está Istar?  
  
Nekro.- Eh? ¿Quién eres?  
  
Nersh.- Nos mandaron con un recadito. "Al llevarte a Istar rompiste el código más importante del mercader Oni."  
  
Acto seguido el grupo de personas saca unos sables de entre sus ropas.  
  
Nekro.- Jajajajaja.....y eso es todo?  
  
Hashi.- ¡Nekro con ellos no funciona el ojo de Melkart!  
  
Nekro.- Con mi espada y la magia es suficiente...  
  
Nersh cuelga el cascabel en una rendija de la pared. Toma su sable y empiezan todos al mismo tiempo a atacar a Nekro.  
  
El silf maldito al principio asesta con su espada un golpe brutal sobre Nersh. Pero éste enfurecido usa la empuñadura de su sable para pegarle directamente en la boca.  
  
Nersh.- El sable es innecesario. A golpe limpio podría ganarte.  
  
Suelta el sable. Y con su rapidez da tres golpes en la cara de Nekro quien cae al suelo.  
  
Hashi.- No no no.....sigues haciendolo mal. Usa la magia. Concentrate.  
  
Nekro.- Son muy veloces.  
  
Nersh.- Ahorremonos el trabajo de golpearlo. Es un inútil. Llevemosnos a Istar  
  
En el corazón de Nekro resuena la palabra inútil.... Perdió contra Siegfried ... y este tal Nersh es menos fuerte pero es rápido...  
  
Sin usar la espada comienza a levitar en el cuarto. Todos están sorprendidos.  
  
Nekro.- Istar es una persona importante para mi. Si Oni se empeña en desconocerlo... Mataré innecesariamente a su mercenarios.  
  
Nersh.- ¿Estás levitando como un dios antiguo? Quizás es verdad .... Muchos dicen que tienes poderes más allá de los imaginables... Quiero pelear contigo.  
  
===============================================================================================================================  
  
Nekro es barrido literalmente por los poderes telekinéticos de Nersh.  
  
A pesar de la levitación Nekro no avanza en su ataque. Su rostro ya está muy amoratado.... Y Nersh decide detenerse  
  
Nersh.- Es suficiente castigo....a pesar de todo sigues siendo un silf común.  
  
Hashi.- Eres una vergüenza como discípulo... Me voy...renuncias fácilmente asi no consigues nada...  
  
Istar.- Dejalo en paz..!!!! Me voy contigo...pero ya no lo golpees.  
  
Así Nekro quedá realmente reducido a casi un despojo... mientras en su cabeza resuena la palabra "inútil".  
  
=============================  
  
Midori y el forastero caminan rumbo al bosque ...  
  
Forastero.- Te voy a dejar con el gato Uli-Chan.... tu amigo.... Es mi deber encontrar a alguien cerca del santuario a Nyarlatothep.  
  
Midori.- ¿No puedo acompañarte?  
  
Forastero.- Pronto vendrá el enemigo... si ayudas bien a los gatos alados será mejor....  
  
============================  
  
Esa noche todos los habitantes de Kadath duermen semialerta. El frío intenso los obliga a tomar pieles gruesas ...  
  
El consejo de ancianos discute aún cuando ya es muy noche. Toman una ruleta de extraños símbolos cabalísticos y formas de hombres-rana, masas amorfas de ojos en todo el cuerpo....dicen ser los dioses primigenios.... unos hasta son faltos de inteligencia...  
  
Anciano 1.- Yog Shotot..... Yog Shotot....escuchanos ...libera a Kadath de la amenaza....  
  
============================  
  
Nekro ahora está realmente lastimado y se arrastra fuera de la posada ... sólo tiene una idea en la mente ...debe llegar al santuario de Nyarlatothep ... es lo único que puede hacer ...  
  
Istar es llevada por Nersh y sus compañeros... Hashi regresa a la montaña donde todo comenzó...  
  
La luna presagia un mal indescriptible ... se ha tornado roja ... 


	15. Cuando al final nada vale la pena

capítulo 14.- Cuando al final nada vale la pena.  
  
En el cuartel general de los humanos Siegfried es conectado nuevamente a la máquina.... Pero hay añgo diferente... ahora el cable conductor para el análisis de sus sueños es más grueso...en varias cabinas interconectadas... muchos soldados también se conectan voluntariamente ....  
  
Stanton baja un switch y dice.....Empieza la cacería,......  
  
En Kadath el cielo está tranquilo ... casi no hay brisa ...el aire es frío ...la luna se torna roja por unos instantes y ya podemos ver a muchas naves de guerra surcar el cielo ...  
  
Comienzan a disparar sobre los edificios más altos y aquellos indicados como estratégicos por Siegfried....  
  
La gente de Kadath solo alcanza a quedarse boquiabierta ante tal despliegue de tecnología... parecen carros voladores con fuego dentro....  
  
Midori y Uli.Chan toman parte en la lucha.... Los demás gatos alados y el dragón Deepblue también se acercan desde lejos ...  
  
pero son insignificantes ...caen muy rápido ...ya casi todo está perdido ...  
  
===============================  
  
Nekro toma una vara para apoyarse ... y camina hasta un flanco de la montaña blanca enfrente de él...  
  
Abre su mano derecha y el ojo mira fijamente la pared......  
  
Entonces se abre ... y dos monjes rapados lo reciben ...  
  
Monje 1.- Bienvenido Silf ... al santuario de Nyarlatothep...  
  
Monje 2.- Deseas salud y bienestar???  
  
Monje 1.- Vamos te llevaremos con el mismo dios ...ante su presencia formula tu petición...  
  
Suben las escaleras ... Nekro lastimado de las piernas sólo espera llegar a tiempo ..antes de desfallecer completamente ...  
  
Se le hace eterna la cuesta arriba... Toma mucho aire de manera fatigosa ... sospecha le han lastimado la traquea ...  
  
Nekro.- Hemos llegado???  
  
Monje 1.- Ahí está.... en esa estatua de mámol blanco encontrarás al señor Nyarlatothep....  
  
El silf maldito trata de ir, pero sus piernas le fallan...así que mejor grita....  
  
Nekro.- Oh...señor Nyarlatothep...vengo de Kadath a pedir un favor ...libera a nuestra gente de un ángel exterminador.  
  
Uan figura regordeta aparece desde detrás de la estatua .. Un hombre como de 45 años con pelo canoso y muy desaseado  
  
Nekro.- !¿¿¿Qué diablos????????!!!!!  
  
tú no eres Nyarlatothep!!!!! 


	16. La vida es tan injusta?

Capítulo 15.- La vida es tan injusta???  
  
--- Yo no soy Nyarlatothep ...mi padre me llama Cthulu, pero de hecho esta no es mi forma real . Sólo la he tomado para recibirte Nekro.  
  
Nekro.- Y dónde está Nyarlatothep....???  
  
Cthulu.- No lo sé...yo llegué a este santuario y estaba vacío...así que lo tomé para mi. Tu conocías a ese dios desde antes.....  
  
Nekro.- Desgraciadamente no está aquí el que podía salvarnos ...ya nada puede hacerlo ...  
  
Cthulu.- Muy cierto... los humanos ya están en la ciudad... si te animas a irte ahora por una teletransportación mía sólo verías humillación....  
  
Nekro.- Ya no hay esperanzas...  
  
Cthulu.- La esperanza es para los débiles... para los que piensan que aún pueden hacer algo...Silf Nekro..te creiste el más fuerte y por eso te has perdido....  
  
Nekro.- Perdí a Istar...a Midori....y ahora quizás también a Kadath  
  
Cthulu.- No cabe duda ... Eres un perdedor... ¿Crees que Nyarlatothep te hubiera tenido compasión?  
  
Nekro.- Ahhh...me duele mucho !!!!!  
  
Entonces de un costado de Nekro comienza a salir su sangre... Una hermosa mujer se acerca y lo acaricia... le aplica una medicina para aliviar el dolor...pero no la herida...  
  
Cthulu.- Ella es una fiel sirviente....pero ...lástima es muda... solo puede hacerse entender en este plano por señas....  
  
Nekro.- Es muy bonita... Jaaa.....solo yo hago esas observaciones en momentos críticos....  
  
Cthulu.- si quieres quedarte hasta tu muerte no hay problema... serías un excelente sacrificio al altar de ese Dios insensato...  
  
Nekro.- Quiero hacerte una pregunta...¿existe el dios supremo?  
  
Cthulu.- Son patrañas... tonterías.. .quimeras..´ni los humanos creen en esas estupideces...  
  
Entonces una figura rompe con su sombra el ambiente....  
  
es el forastero.... 


	17. La lección

Capìtulo 16.- La lección.  
  
Forastero.- Saludos Cthulu !!!.  
  
Cthulu.- ¿quién eres?  
  
Forastero.- Ya olvidaste mi rostro...yo casi choco contra ti en ese agujero negro a traves de los eones y las dimensiones....  
  
Cthulu.- Sólo tres hombres han roto el mundo de la vigilia y llegado a Kadath ...solo uno regresó cuerdo.... Tu eres Randolph Carter.....!!!!!!!  
  
Nekro.- Eso es imposible.....Nyarlatothep lo echó de aquí... hace ya mucho tiempo....  
  
Randolph.- Sobreviví después de la muerte...aquí ya me tenían unos amigos reservados un lugar...un ghoul..... unos gatos... por allá también mi amigo el rey del reino más allá del crepúsculo....  
  
Nekro.- Maldición!!!! Me duele.....!!!!!! De qué sirve que estés aquí Randolph????  
  
Cthulu.- Si está aquí es porque......  
  
Mataste a Nyarlatothep????  
  
Nekro.- Un humano mató a un caos reptante???  
  
Carter.- No...no lo maté... está encerrado...si lo liberamos quizá sea un final feliz....el está encerrado en la parte más alta del templo..en la anfora arriba de la mujer de senos grandes....  
  
Cthulu.- Estará enojado conmigo por ocupar su lugar....  
  
Randolph.- Está más enojado conmigo y con los humanos...si lo liberamos ...el hará el resto....  
  
nekro ya no puede más ...se desmaya y en su último aliento sólo dice...."Istar te fallé...pero al menos ya puedo ver claro el final....."  
  
===============================  
  
Nersh e Istar ven las naves sobre Kadath...es terrible.....  
  
Midori apenas es alcanzada por un proyectil y ya no se mueve...Uli-Chan puede esquivar mejor ...pero está muy cansado...DeepBlue derriba a diestra y siniestra muchas naves...pero sólo no puede con todos....  
  
Siegfried tienen una sonrisa.- "Esta tierra para mi y mi familia...................." 


	18. El dios liberado

Capítulo 17.- El dios liberado.....  
  
Randolph trepa hasta lo alto de la escultura de la mujer... Cthulu lo ayuda ....  
  
Los monjes y la sirviente se alejan ...tienen miedo de la ira ...  
  
Nyarlatothep poco a poco sale en forma de un espeso humo blanco.... hasta solificarse en una densa estrella de color azul....  
  
Después toma la forma de un cuerpo de silf.....la forma muy parecida a Siegfried....  
  
Nyarlatothep.- Mis enemigos.....todos ellos sufriran la terrible agoníoa de vagar en el infinito...los terrores de las criptas y lñas catacumbas en su almas para siempre....  
  
==============================  
  
Deep Blue lleva a Midori con el consejo de ancianos.....  
  
Uno de ellos le habla al oido:  
  
Anciano.- Señorita...ustde es un ángel caído.... por favor invoque al Dios supremo...usted lo ha visto...conoce su furia....hagalo para salvarnos  
  
Midori.- Ancianos.... él rostro de Dios en su ira..... su mano....me hizo las alas negras.... y caí del cielo..... por favor...traigan a un niño inocente ante mi...solo de él escuchara súplicas....  
  
Los ancianos llevaron ante ella un niño lloroso.....  
  
Midori.- No temas...si ves algo extraño..dejate llevar por él....  
  
Midori toma al niño y se eleva por los aires.....  
  
Midori.- Ahora niño....pide a ese Dios supremo por nosotros...  
  
Niño.- Por favor Dios .... alvanos ... salvanos ... salvanos ... .buuuuuuuuu  
  
Midori.- Sigue....sigue suplicando....  
  
================================  
  
Nyarlatothep ya está cerca de Kadath....Siegfried siente un escalofrío terrible....  
  
Siegfried.- algo está cerca....ese frío no es común....  
  
Al voltear atrás ve a un ser terriblemente amorfo ... gigantesco .. una cabeza sanguinolenta con tentáculos por todas partes. ...en un lenguaje terrible recita frases y provoca temor ...  
  
Siegfried._ Noooo ... Los diablos mayores vienen ... Eso me lo ocultó Stanton....  
  
Nyarlatothep.- Humanos.... Humanos..terrible escoria...todo lo reptan ... lo reptan ...lo ensucian ...con su conocimiento conquistan los cielos y la tierra pero a un precio terrible ... volteen ante los dioses de Kadath ... y ante el Dios supremo....  
  
En ese momento un haz de luz muy fuerte ilumina a Midori y el niño en sus brazos es poseido por un espiritu.  
  
Habla entonces en nombre del Dios Supremo.-  
  
Niño.- ¿Y quienes molestan a Kadath...más allá de los sueños de los hombres....?  
  
Un castigo es poco...han desafiado la última ley con su conocimiento...la inocencia de estas tierras no será manchada.... la arrogancia de Nekro es prueba... abandonen ... su destino es desaparecer....  
  
Nyarlatothep.- Si no lo hacen ...uno a uno caerán....  
  
Siegfried.- Ya estoy harto ...esto es obra del Diablo mayor....Todas las naves contra ellos...  
  
Sin piedad las naves disparan contra el niño....su sangre gotea...al suelo llega en forma de unas gotas delgadas ....  
  
Midori no se salva de la rafaga...Nyarlatothep enfurece.... y desde un costado Cthulu lo acompaña....  
  
Conozcan la ira de los dioses!!!!!!! 


	19. Stanton

Capítulo 18.- Stanton  
  
El general vé todo desde el monitor.... sospecha algo realmente malo....ordena a los científicos que lo conecten también....  
  
En cuestión de un minuto....Stanton maneja una nave y encara a Cthulu.....  
  
Siegfried contra Nyarlatothep....  
  
Los ancianos suplican al cielo por la vida del niño y de Midori.....  
  
Comienzan los disparos unos contra de otros nuevamente....  
  
Nyarlatothep....absorbe todo y comienza a generar un agujero negro para tragarselos....  
  
Cthulu en cambio los enfrenta con tremenda fuerza para hacerlos caer....  
  
DeepBlue se siente muy mal....se recarga en una pared.....Uli-chan está tirado en el suelo...con el cuello roto.....  
  
Ahora las naves son tragadas por el agujero negro.....  
  
Stanton sonríe de manera maliciosa...  
  
Stanton.- Jajajajajaja....observen señores la potencia de la antimateria....  
  
Bajando un interruptor .... repele el campo de fuerza del hoyo negro y lo invierte....  
  
Nyarlatothep no esperaba nada de eso....  
  
Entonces el Dios supremo se apodera del cuerpo de Randolph Carter...  
  
Carter sólo puede sostener en sus manos la ánfora por encima de él... la lleva a Kadath....  
  
Nyarlatothep y Cthulu...ambos son masacrados...ya no hay salvación....los ancianos con sus plegarias...las señoras con sus lamentos...los niños.....  
  
Y al final Carter entra directamente a la nave de Stanton.......  
  
Stanton._ Qué ?? Eres un ser humano!!!!!  
  
Carter.- Stanton.. Deseas un lugar....lo tendrás....iré a tu base y haré algo peor a ti.....  
  
===============================  
  
Los científicos miran la pantalla atentos .... un olor a sangre inunda el cuarto de operaciones....  
  
Aparece primero como un ser espectral.... luego toma forma sólida.... y abre el ánfora....  
  
Las máquinas comienzan a reventar.....  
  
Los soldados ya no tienen poder sobre sus sueños...la máquina se los daba.....  
  
Y así finalmente Randolph Carter regresa a Kadath.... 


	20. Epílogo anexo

Capítulo 19.- Epílogo anexo  
  
El fuego del hogar proporciona una atmósfera de unión familiar. Los niños se han quedado dormidos, entretenidos por la historia del forastero.  
  
Una mujer carga a cada uno de los pequeños y los lleva a sus habitaciones y se sienta frente al extranjero:  
  
Extranjero.- Es agradable llegar a esta casa y tener quien escuche mis historias. La comida estuvo realmente mag-ní-fi-ca. ...... Gracias Rina.... Por recibirme en esta casa por estas fechas....  
  
Rina.- Disculpa ...ya llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos. Un día te presentaste en mi casa y curaste a mi esposo de esa enfermedad...  
  
Pero al igual que en el relato, eres un hombre misterioso. No sé tu nombre. ¿----eres Randolph Carter?  
  
Extranjero.- =) Si. Yo soy el mismo Randolph Carter del relato. Aún viajo por este territorio de un lado a otro. Intento no sentirme viejo... pero poco a poco se me nota más . Uno puede vivir mucho tiempo y las vivencias se acumulan. Pero deben salir a la luz o tanta juventud acumulada termina por hacerte daño.  
  
Rina.- Tengo curiosidad... ¿Nekro aún vive? Me dijiste algo de Istar... no lo pudo olvidar.  
  
Randolph.- Hace poco pasé de nuevo por Kadath, en los bosques hay un rumor muy extendido. Acerca de un silf jóven usando una capa gris. En una ocasión fué hasta el sitio de la gran batalla y dejó unas flores en el altar y tres velas. Muchos dicen sus rasgos son de una persona apacible. Estoy casi seguro...él es Nekro. Lleva unos guantes con la marca del santuario de Nyarlatothep. También platican de una extraña sombra presente en el Consejo cada cuatro días. Y una flor casi siempre aparece en el lugar de Istar.  
  
Rina.- ¡Lo sabía! Istar es la misma vicepremier del actual Consejo de la Ciudad. Y los rumores de un silf en los bosques ...es cierta...!!!  
  
Randolph.- Quizá.... Si es Nekro...ten por seguro regresará por Istar... Aún estará dudando...aún piensa en los eventos del pasado.... aún se siente inútil... lo más importante es que se perdone a sí mismo...y deje su orgullo para tener una vida al lado de la mujer que ama.  
  
Rina.- Istar es una mujer muy alegre y hermosa. Pero los rumores dicen que no puede encontrar el amor verdadero....  
  
Randolph.- O ya lo encontró .... pero falta redimirlo....  
  
Rina.- Ahhhh!!! Parece un cuento de hadas...^_^  
  
Randolph.- Para ellos dos...aún el cuento no termina.  
  
Rina.- ¿Cómo sobrevivió? Es decir... estaba desmayado... Y nadie lo atendió....  
  
Randolph.- Los monjes y la mujer... llevaron su cuerpo malherido a la aldea al pie de las montañas. Ahí su fama como protector de la gente humilde y cazador de tesoros le dió la oportunidad de recibir atención de la mejor...  
  
Rina.- ¿Y los humanos? Sabes algo de ellos???  
  
Carter.- Jaaaaaaa...... pues en una ocasión me topé con uno....  
  
Rina.- ¿Otro humano? O_o  
  
Carter.- Si... otro.... Caminaba visiblemente cansado. Seguramente sus sueños lo trajeron y no estaba del todo consciente... porque cuando lo saludé .... comenzó a balbucear cosas raras acerca de un humo negro y naves extrañas....embarcaciones....barcos...sobre un mar de aguas verde-azules.  
  
Rina.- ¿No querrán conquistar de nuevo la ciudad de Kadath??  
  
Carter.- A mi parecer ... lo dudo... Después de acercarlo a un fuego...se calmó... y me platicó.... formó parte del ejército que asaltó la ciudad....  
  
Rina.- ¿Y qué te contó?  
  
Carter.- Lo mismo que te he contado....Gracias a ese humano he podido saber las intenciones de Stanton antes de la guerra.  
  
Rina.- ¿Y Siegfried....? ¿Y Freya?  
  
Carter.- Ciertamente Siegfried fué muy valiente al intentar dominar el territorio. Fué el primero en explorar ... además era muy diestro en el arte de la guerra. Allá ....en el lado de la realidad aún Freya no se separá del cuerpo de Siegfried. El ejército ...incluyendo Stanton ....quedaron en un estado de coma... No pueden despertar ... Conectados a las máquinas ...los hace vivir... pero son vivos...en un estado de hibernación... El humano me platicó que poco a poco van despertando los soldados y platican de su experiencia en la ciudad de los demonios...  
  
Rina.- Entonces... Siegfried aún no despierta???  
  
Randolph.- Hasta donde sé... está dormido...y Freya cuida de él... Los científicos han conseguido despertar a otros...tal vez o falte mucho....es cuestión de tiempo...recuerda...sólo han pasado 3 meses en ese plano dimensional...en el nuestro ya pasaron 5 años...  
  
Rina.- Y todo por la ambición de ese general... Si hubiesen negociado con el consejo....a lo mejor....conseguían quedarse en el bosque...  
  
Randolph.- Fué muy ambicioso... Lo peor es que se llevó a muchos con él en su castigo...  
  
Rina.- ¿Y ese general?  
  
Carter.- Él ..... duerme... pero farfulla...habla... de manera involuntaria... sus palabras son algo así como ...."Dios si existe"  
  
===============================  
  
En esa casa dejamos al extranjero y su anfitriona...  
  
Poco a poco nos alejamos e la ciudad de sueños... y nos hundimos en las profundidades de una grieta en la tierra.... Una obscuridad nos envuelve... Se oyen unas respiraciones lentas... y un ojo luminoso se abre.....  
  
Nyarlatothep.- Continua. No te dije que te detuvieras....  
  
Stanton.- Di.Di.Disculpe....  
  
Cthulu.- Otra vez disculpandose.... No lo soporto!!!!  
  
Nyarlatothep.- Acompañanos Stanton... Será divertido.....  
  
Cthulu.- XD  
  
===============================  
  
Una luz limpia la escena y nos traslada al cuartel de la comunidad de Alecsis.  
  
Freya.- Despierta Siegfried despierta!!! Por favor!!!  
  
Doctor 1.- El mejor soldado... que lástima!!!  
  
Doctor 2.- ¿Funcionará la maniobra....?  
  
Doctor 3.- Quizá...ya despertamos a 10 personas con este procedimiento... pero nos falló con el general...  
  
Doctor 2.- Eso nos dá un punto en contra y diez a favor....nada mal =)  
  
Doctor 1.- Conecten estos electrodos .... y desconecten lentamente los demás cables...  
  
Doctor 3.- Señorita ...Retirese... Estaremos conectando y desconectandolo continuamente ...  
  
Freya.- Está bien...yo espero afuera... por favor...traiganlo de vuelta  
  
Doctor 1.- Eso intentamos...  
  
Doctor 2.- Eso haremos... tiene mi palabra...  
  
Doctor 3.- ¬¬# como siempre de optimista ...  
  
Freya extiende la mano al doctor 2 y sonríe....  
  
entonces el doctor 3 agrega.  
  
Doctor 3.- Qué diablos!!! Claro...pues si somos doctores... Lo vamos a despertar señorita... En unas tres horas saldrá del brazo del teniente.... y con una salud inmejorable.... ya lo verá...  
  
Freya.- Gracias... Muchas gracias!! ^_^ 


	21. El destino del General

Capítulo 20.- El destino del General  
  
Nyarlatothep y Cthulu con sus formas reales bajaron a la ciudad subterránea que muchos años antes construyeron los primeros dioses.  
  
En la pirámide negra hay múltiples pasadizos, todos llenos de tesoros y pinturas con símbolos. Esas pinturas cuentan el nacimiento de ese mundo. Sus primeros pobladores. La leyenda de los habitantes cerca del lago y como uno de sus dioses nació de la escultura de un lagarto.  
  
La penumbra no le permite ver a Stanton. Sóo siente como lo obligan a bajar por unos escalones de dimensiones gigantescas.  
  
Nyarlatothep.- Quiero que conozcas a ciertas personas que viven en la pirámide negra...  
  
Cthulu.- Alguna vez fueron silf...como los habitantes de Kadath. Pero como hicieron un culto secreto para revivir a Yog Shotot se apartaron.  
  
Stanton.- ¿Y para qué tengo que conocerlos?  
  
Cthulu.- Ellos te necesitan.  
  
Un grupo de silf rodean una piedra circular de color azul. Y sus rezos se oyen más fuertes...debido al eco.  
  
Uno ... qe parece un jóven de 18 años abre un libro y recita un pasaje...  
  
Entonces escuchan la respiración de los dioses. Y al general Stanton bajando por la escaleras...  
  
Todos los silf se inclinan y hacen plegarias de agradecimiento.  
  
!Gracias Nyarlatothep....Oh Cthulu....!  
  
¡Tenemos ya el último !  
  
Llevan al general y lo suben al círculo de piedra.  
  
Hacen cantos y danzas... Un ídolo con la forma de una mujer embarazada est´incrustado en la pared frente a Rodrigo quien comienza a pensar en el castigo.  
  
Una mujer baila alrededor del círculo. Otra persona vestida con ropas que lo hacen ver como un sapo levanta las manos hacia los dioses ahí presentes.  
  
Un niño al que le falta una oreja pone su mano sobre una palanca saliente del techo y entonces el círculo se abre como una compuerta.  
  
El general cae, apenas cuatro metrso abajo.  
  
Palpa el suelo y descubre la pared de un cuarto cilindrico. Sigue palpando el piso y en el centro hay un agujero . Se aleja del agujero de forma instintiva...  
  
¿Qué hay ahí?  
  
Esa pregunta le taladra la conciencia. Así pasan varios días. Escucha sonidos de animales. El grupo de silf arroja comida todos los días y los cantos y bailes no lo dejan pensar.  
  
Odia tener que esperar por un fin tan terrible...encerrado... evitando el agujero...solo... y sin salida. 


	22. Midori y el Dios Supremo

Capítulo 21.- Midori y el Dios Supremo  
  
Midori está somada por una ventana. Mira como juguetean Deepblue y Uli.chan.  
  
A pesar de su tamaño, el dragón se mueve con agilidad y lleva al gato alado de un lugar a otro de ese campo de frutas. Con un movimiento lo pone sobre un árbol y el gato alado arranca algunas frutas de color carmesí, redondas como manzanas.  
  
El anterior ángel caído ahora tiene las alas blancas.  
  
Baja a donde están sus amigos con su sonrisa y su vestido rojo.  
  
Ellos comen.  
  
Ella de pronto hace una mueca y parec como si recordara algo de momento...como si fuera importante.  
  
Toca con su dedo índice el agua acumulada en un lado del terreno.  
  
Entonces de manera mágica aparece en el agua la figura de Randolph Carter caminando hacia el reino de su amigo pasando por las cuevas de los ghoules.  
  
La imagen cambia y ahora se vé a Istar abrazando a Nekro. Están en el bosque alrededor de Kadath. Ambos lloran por un feliz reencuentro. El consejo de la ciudad los mira asombrados... ¿Cómo es que la vicepremier está abrazando a un delincuente ?  
  
Midori ríe al ver esta escena. Se imagina su futuro colmado de prejuicios por parte de la sociedad y el mercader Oni.  
  
La imagen cambia otra vez. Ahora están Siegfried y Freya en una casa pequeña al lado de un río. Salen muy temprano por la mañana y suben hasta la cima de un cerro cercano.  
  
Midori vuelve a imaginarse el futuro. Sefuramente Siegfried le pedirá a Freya quedarse con él. Después de todo ahora él era el jefe de la comunidad de Alecsis y los científicos habían descubierto la forma de reestablecer los desiertos radiactivos. Aunque quien sabe que tipo de vida se habrá desarrollado en esos lugares inhóspitos.  
  
Nuevamente la escena pasa a Randolph Carter. .... Midori apnta con su dedo el hombro de Carter. .... éste voltea como si lo hubieran llamado. Voltea para seguir su marcha.  
  
Midori.- "Mi querido forastero....aquí te estaré esperando.... En la mansión del Dios Supremo"  
  
FIN 


End file.
